


The Burden of Leadership

by iwillnotbecaged



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s kind of you to allow the Captain and his friend to stay here.” Ramonda approached him where he stood gazing over the balcony at the city.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure it is kindness that is motivating me,” T’Challa admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SD_Ryan and pringlesaremydivision for the read through!

“It's kind of you to allow the Captain and his friend to stay here.” Ramonda approached him where he stood gazing over the balcony at the city.

“I'm not sure it is kindness that is motivating me,” T’Challa admitted.

“What then?”

“Practicality? If Barnes is here, we know where he is. That means one less possible threat to our country.”

“Hmmm. Do you believe he is still a threat?”

“As Barnes? Not really. As the Winter Soldier? I do not know.”

“And so you prefer to have him where you can see him, where he is a known quantity rather than an unknown.” Ramonda placed her hand over his on the railing. “This decision shows wisdom.”

T’Challa didn’t speak, just continued staring off into the distance. Ramonda studied his profile.

“There is something else.”

T’Challa sighed. “Yes. I worry that I am also motivated by fear.” 

“Fear is not always a bad thing; it is often a warning. Ignoring fear is just as dangerous as being overwhelmed by it.”

He considered his words. “Baba had begun to lead us into the wider world. I fear that if I continue that work, we will only become a tempting target to those would use us for their own ends.”

“And what does that have to do with Barnes?”

“The Captain is volatile, but in one way at least he is predictable. With Barnes here in Wakanda, we have a safeguard against both him and anyone else who might wish us harm. We are less likely to become targets when we are the ones providing care to his friend.”

“Is the Captain really that influential?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it’s at least one more line of defense.”

The silence between them was filled by the sound of the waterfall in the distance and the wildlife all around them. The beauty of Wakanda, so long hidden away, so long protected against the outside world by secrecy and isolation. There was much to be risked.

Ramonda broke the silence. “This line of thinking disturbs you.”

“I want to protect our people, but I would like to do it with honor. The way Baba did.” He clenched his fists on the railing. “If I use Barnes and his friendship with the Captain for our own ends, am I really that different than those I seek to protect Wakanda from?”

“Yes,” Ramonda said simply.

T’Challa turned to face her, surprised at the immediacy and surety of her reply.

“How?”

“Very little in life is black and white. As a king, you will have to navigate your way through the shades of gray. You are seeking to make the best decision for the greatest number of people, not seeking your own power or gain. You will not be able to please everyone, and you will rarely have a singular motive for any single action. This is the burden of leadership.”

“But then how will I know if I am making the right choice? If I am a good leader— if I am a good man?”

“You will not always know. You will do your best, and you will wait to see the results of your choices. When your decisions have positive results, you will know for the next time. When they have negative ones, you will adjust course. From what you have told me of your pursuit of vengeance and its end result, this a lesson you are already learning.”

“So the ends justify the means?” T’Challa raised an eyebrow, surprised that she would express such a sentiment.

“No, it is not that simple. But your practical concerns for the good of your people do not negate the compassion in your desire to ease the way for the Captain and his friend.”

“I do wish to see them find some semblance of peace. Their lives have been full of tragedy.”

“Then help them however you can. We have many advantages here in Wakanda, and I am happy to see us using them for good.”

“I am as well.”

Ramonda reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “Your baba would be proud of you, T’Challa.”

“I hope so,” he whispered, tears in his eyes. He took Ramonda’s hand and kissed her palm, then turned back towards the railing.

He gazed out at the horizon, birdsong mixing in with the sounds of the city below. These people, this country, were his to protect. He would find the way forward, lead them out of the shadows, and make Baba proud. He would be the Black Panther, Warrior-King of Wakanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on tumblr](http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com)!


End file.
